


AimToAllonsy's Drabbles

by crazygirlne



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adult Content (some chapters), Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Timepetals 100 prompt fills. Each chapter 100 words, prompt in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter adult content

“Never again,” he whispered, voice rough, his thighs between hers. “Never sending you away again.”

“Better not.” She dug her heels into him, her fingers into his back.

Twice he’d sent her away to save her, once when he’d worn leather and once today. Twice she’d returned.

When the lever slipped, he’d wished he’d sent her away a third.

But his stubborn, amazing Rose regained her grip, and the kiss they’d shared after the void closed expressed everything his words never had.

“Doctor,” she gasped when he thrust again. He dipped his head to taste his name on her lips.


	2. Sparkle (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titled "His Perspective" on Tumblr

He looked down at the ring in his hand. It sparkled, reflecting the console room’s light.

He’d had it for weeks. He’d made a quick stop on a supply planet and been drawn to _this_ ring, to the swirling gold in the stone, finding himself unable to leave without it.

Today, they’d been separated on an impossible planet. She’d fallen asleep against him afterward, in the library, and he’d left her so he could think.

Now, he closed his hand as he heard her approach.

“Doctor?” She yawned.

“Rose.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve got a question for you.”


	3. Sparkle (pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titled "Her Perspective" on Tumblr

She woke alone, the sofa still warm beside her. She sleepily went in search of the Doctor, who’d been reading to her before she’d nodded off.

She found him in the console room, glasses sparkling as he looked up from something in his hand.

“Doctor?” She yawned.

“Rose. I’ve got a question for you.” He moved closer. “You said you’d stay with me forever, and, well, I know we’re technically married on several planets, but I was hoping…” He opened his hand, revealing a ring, and her breath caught. “Rose Tyler, will you marry me?”

She answered with a kiss.


	4. Behaving like little children inside a sweet shop

After the Doctor’s reaction to edible ball bearings at the Olympics, Rose looked every time they found a sweet shop.

The Doctor didn’t object to the increase in those visits, excited as a child when they walked into a shop.

When Rose finally found more, she distracted the Doctor by winding him up further than usual, demonstrating equal excitement, waiting until he drooled over banana-flavored candies to make her purchase.

The TARDIS helped her make the cupcakes, and when she joined him in the console room, treat in hand, he kissed her so thoroughly that the ball bearings were forgotten.


	5. Reckless

Funny. Sarcastic. Sexy.

Those were the first things he’d told the Sycorax (and Rose) he might be.

He hadn’t mentioned his persistent tendency toward recklessness.

This body was no exception; one look at Rose, no matter the circumstances, and he’d already do anything to make her smile.

It got worse, though, the longer he was around her, the silliness he’d go to for her attention or the lengths to which he’d go to avoid doing anything irrevocable.

After she regained her face, he couldn’t contain himself, and without the excuse of impulse, possession, or life, he recklessly claimed a kiss.


	6. Tentoo x Rose, meteor shower

Head resting on the soft checkered blanket, Rose watched another bright light streak through the sky.

“This meteor shower is identical to its equivalent back home.” The Doctor’s voice was as soft as the blanket they shared. She turned her head, meeting his eyes as he continued. “You probably know better than I do how many things are different here, but some things are always gonna be the same, Rose.”

His eyes intent on hers, the familiar face she’d fought her way back to… She shifted her hand and laced her fingers with his.

“You’re still you.”

“I’m still me.”


	7. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I did something a little weird here. It’s still 100 words. But. You can read it left to right, but there’s more to it. It’s two separate acrostics (does that make this two or three things in one?) that can also stand alone. The regular font is the Doctor and Rose in general, and I was picturing Tentoo x Rose for the italics.
> 
> Complicated enough?

Lingering in each touch, _Rising heat_

Underneath every smile, _Only you_

Singing when their hands meet, _Sighs of passion_

Trying to break through. _Every day of our lives._

_ &_

Unbreakable bonds, _Truth and trust_

Never to be released, _Holding you close to me_

Remaining despite the distance, _Exploring who we are as “us”_

Even through the

Storm. _Deciding to promise forever_

Only her for him for her, _Only him for her for him_

Lives entwined for always, _Coupling in every way_

Volunteering forever, _Together with rings on hands,_

Even through the _Overwhelming attraction._

Dark times. _Romance is in every adventure._


End file.
